The hall of Mirrors
by OUfangirl15
Summary: A young wiccan begins school at hogwarts and all hell breaks loose. She not only knows more about magic than most of the students. She holds the key to someone's fate. READ DAMN YOU READ!
1. Prologue

Hey PPL wuts up anyhoo I would just love ta say that I am happy that you read and reviewed my stories I am sooooo totally happy about the nice things you've been sayin anyway on with the fic.

****

Disclaimer: Hey Lawyers, HEY I'M FING TALKING TO YA! Alright now that I have your attention I would just like ta say that I am in no way shape or form the owner of any of the Harry Potter characters I have used in this fic alright good.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue

_She was walking down a hall of mirrors each mirror she saw projected a picture that was not her. She saw an old man with half moon spectacles and a long white beard, a woman with a stern face, a man with oily black hair, a Snowy Owl, a man with shaggy hair, and the last picture she saw was two boys and one girl one of the boy's had red hair and freckles the girl had frizzy hair and an intelligent face and the other boy had thick rimmed glasses that covered his bright green eyes and messy hair and a lightning bolt that was glowing on his forehead. She was suddenly at a door with ornate carvings griffins, unicorns, chimera, phoenix, and dragons the rest she knew nothing about. She opened the door and saw a huge mirror and it reflected her but she had a gash in her neck and her wrists were slashed and a man stood before her with a ceremonial knife that had blood on it. He turned and he had eyes like a snake's and slits for nostrils he turned and the mirror shattered._ She screamed and sat up in bed she was breathing heavily and she was drenched in sweat. "Celestia are you alright" Her mom came in. "Yeah mom I'm alright" Celestia said "Just a nightmare". "You haven't been using your crystal have you" Her mom said. "Of course I have but I thing this might just be my nerves" She lied. "Alright Celestia" Her mom said "Don't be nervous you are one of the chosen few who possess the abilities to use magic" She said. "I thought that all Wiccans could use magic" Celestia asked. "Well yes they can but not the magic you will be taught in Hogwarts" Her mother told her "Now try to get to sleep". Her mother kissed her forehead and left. "Please goddess let me succeed in this my mother would be so happy if I became a priestess" She prayed and went back to sleep.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey ppl I would like to say plz plz plz R&R and thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1

She was looking for a place to buy what she needed for her trip to Hogwarts but she had no clue where to find it. "I hate London it's so cold and wet and I'm lost" She said to noone in particular. She walked along the street and came upon a pub. "I guess I can ask direction's in there, funny name though Leaky Cauldron" She said and went inside "Um could anybody help me". "Yeah sure" The bartender said. "I am looking for a place where I cam but the items on this list" She handed him her Hogwarts letter. "Oh yeah Diagon Alley it's out back behind the house" He said. "Thanks may the Goddess bestow her blessings upon this establishment" She bowed. "First time at Hogwarts" He asked. "Yes" She said. "I'll show you where the entrance is" He said. They went outside and he took out his wand. "This is a brick wall" She said. "Watch" HE said and tapped a few bricks the wall opened into an arch. "Woah" She said and went inside. The wall closed behind her and she went into a shop called Madam Milkin's Robes for all Occasions.

"Um hello I need some robes" She said. "Alright" The woman at the counter said and pulled out a measuring tape "Stand on over there" She said. "Alright" Celestia said and stood exactly where she was supposed to. She was measured quickly and the woman went back behind the counter to write down the order. "Alright miss what's your name" She asked. "Celestia Rabul" Celestia said. "Alright it'll be eighteen sickles" She told her. "Eighteen what" Celestia was dumbfounded. "Eighteen sickle's" She told her "You can exchange any money you have into wizard money at Gringotts you don't have to pay until you come and pick up the robes anyway". "alright thanks" Celestia went and exchanged her money at the bank and went and bought all of her supplies. "Now for a checklist" she pulled out the notebook that she had written everything on and went through it to herself "Books check, gloves check, potion's vials check, basic potion ingredients check, pick up robes no check, wand no check so I guess I'll go get my wand first then pick up my robes". She went into a shop called Olivanders and a creepy man introduced himself as Olivander. "Hello I'm Celestia and I need a wand" She said. "Ah so you're the apprentice priestess I've heard so much about" He said. "How do you know of me" She asked. "I'm a Wiccan myself a retired Priest to be exact" He said "Now Let's get you a wand". "Alright" She said. "Now let's see if this is the wand for you" He said and handed her a short stick from an ash tree "Dragon heartstring and Ash sixteen inches". "Okay" She said. "Wave it" He told her. She waved it feeling silly but nothing happened. "Nope" He handed her another one "Oak and Unicorn hair seventeen inches". She waved and still nothing happened. "Alright" He handed her another one "Phoenix tail feather and pine twenty-three inches" She waved it and still nothing happened. HE kept handing them to her but none of them worked finally he handed her the last one she hadn't tried. "This is our oldest and rarest wand" he said "It was created by a Dragon's Fire and steeped in the blood of a Dragon and it has not only a Dragon's Heartstring it has a bone from a dragon it is one of the most powerful wands in all creation and it has a bit of every mythical creature inside it and it's made of Redwood the most powerful of all trees thirty-eight inches". She waved it and a shower of golden sparks emitted from the tip. " You have been chosen by the Goddess herself" He said "You can have it for free". "Alright thanks" She said and left. She picked up her robes and paid for them. "Now that I have everything I guess I'll rest and see if there's anything else I might need" She sat on a bench and read over her letter "I can have a Cat an Owl or a toad". She got up and went into the pet store. "Hello" The woman at the counter said. "Hello" Celestia said "Do you sell cats". "Yep they're in that corner" She said. "Thanks" Celestia said and went and looked at the cat's. "They're beautiful animals" She said "But this one here isn't a cat" She pointed to a white stripped kitten with blue eyes "It's a white tiger cub and I'll take it" She said. "Alright ten sickles" The lady said. "Okay" She paid for it and took the cub outside. "Alright baby I'll call you Tiger Lily" She said and the cub mewled in appreciation. And she went to the Leaky Cauldron to ask for a place to stay. "Of course miss" The Bartender said "just give me your name". "Celestia Rabul" She said. "Alright Miss Rabul you will be in the room three doors down on your left. "Okay thanks" She said and took the room key. Once in her room she locked the door and dumped her packages on the bed and went through them. She packed the books and stuff in her bookcase and set her backpack on the bed and found what she had been looking for her CD Player, Her CD collection, and her assortment of books. She picked up her Chicken Soup for the Cat and Dog lover's Soul and read a story from it and it lifted her spirits instantly and put it back she went through her CDs and found her Evanescence CD and popped it into her player she put the headphones on and hit play. She went to sleep that night to the strains of My Immortal and a tiger curled up on her chest.

The next morning was the day she had to catch the train so she woke up at the crack of dawn and took her head phones out of her CD Player so that she would work faster. She had on low enough where she could hear it but not disturb the people that might be in another room. She took a shower and got dressed then she packed all of her school things in a suitcase and put her books into her back pack. She sang while she did this. When she was all packed she put Tiger Lily into a kitty carry-all and then packed up her CD player. She went downstairs for Breakfast and after she had Eaten she got her stuff and went to Kings Cross Train Station. "Okay what Platform" She said looking at her ticket "Nine and three quarters okay which one is that". She went to platform 9 but she couldn't find it. "Umm excuse me could you tell me how to find Platform Nine and Three and Quarters". " Nice joke kid but it's been done" A Porter said. "Well that was rude" She stuck her tongue out at his turned back "Now where is it". She searched for the platform but still she couldn't find it. "Jeez Louise where the hell is it" She said "Oh Goddess please help me I need to find it". "Um excuse me" She heard a voice and opened her eyes "Are you looking for the platform". "Yeah actually" She said and she saw a little girl with red hair and freckles. "All you have to do is walk at the wall between platforms nine and ten" She said. "Thanks" Celestia said and walked into the wall to the platform. The first thing she saw was a Scarlet train and she went inside with her kitty carrier and her backpack and her suitcase. She put the suitcase into the overhead thing-a-mies and let Tiger Lily romp about she listened to her CD player and read a book called Eragon(My fav book besides Harry Potter). Soon she fell asleep.

__

She was walking down a hall of mirrors each mirror she saw projected a picture that was not her. She saw an old man with half moon spectacles and a long white beard, a woman with a stern face, a man with oily black hair, a Snowy Owl, a man with shaggy hair, and the last picture she saw was two boys and one girl one of the boy's had red hair and freckles the girl had frizzy hair and an intelligent face and the other boy had thick rimmed glasses that covered his bright green eyes and messy hair and a lightning bolt that was glowing on his fore head. She was suddenly at a door with ornate carvings griffins, unicorns, chimera, phoenix, and dragons the rest she knew nothing about. She opened the door and saw a huge mirror and it reflected her but she had a gash in her neck and on her wrists were slashed and a man stood before her with a ceremonial knife that had blood on it. He turned and he had eyes like a snake's and slits for nostrils he turned and the mirror shattered the tiny pieces cutting her all over. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"No Let go of me" She fought him like a tigress. "Hey it's okay wake up" The person said. Her fist hit something and she heard it crack. She felt something cold and wet hit her and she bolted out of her seat. "What the hell was that for" She demanded angrily. "You were screaming at the top of your lungs" He said "You got blood on your face". "I do" She wiped at her face and her hands were covered with blood "Oh" She pointed at his nose "And I think I may have broken your nose". "It's okay I heal fast" He said "The bathroom is right outside your cabin". "Thanks" She went to the bathroom trailed by Tiger Lily. She scrubbed her face and saw tiny scratches. "What the hell" She stepped back from the mirror " This can't be real I can't have actually experienced that". She scooped Tiger Lily into her arms and went back into her cabin to find the boy cleaning the blood off of her CD Player. "So what's your name" She asked him. "I'm Harry" He said "And yours is". "Celestia" She said he had messy black hair from what she could see "I'm sorry about your nose". "It's alright" He said "Well I think I got most of the blood off of it and I think it's mine". He turned around and she saw the thick rimmed glasses and the bright green eyes and the lightning bolt. She gasped "You". "What" He said. "Uhh nothing" She said and tried to shoo him out the door but Tiger Lily tried to scramble up his pant leg "Well I need to change my clothes so please leave" She said grabbing Tiger Lily and shooing him out the door.

------------Harry's POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that was rude" He said and went back to his cabin of the train. "Well what happened Harry" Hermione asked. "She just had a bad dream" He said. "So who is she" Ron asked. "No clue her name's Celestia" Harry said "She has a White Tiger Cub". "Well what else" Hermione asked. "That's it really" He said.


End file.
